Reunion
by Etrigan1985
Summary: This is an alternate Universe story in which there was no GT, as well as other things which slowly become apearent in the story. This is an older story of mine but I am just now posting it. I hope people like it.


Reunion

by: Etrigan1985

Disclaimer: As with almost all Fan Fics, I do not own these characters or several of these situations however some of them are of my own design, or inturperitation.

Chapter: 1 _Arrival_

"Man I just wish that school was over." Thinks Goten after finnishing his final Senior exam in Bio-Chemistry. He leans back in his chair staring up at the clock and watching the hands slowly tick around. Goten haspent the last five minutes proof reading his test in order to make sure it was correct, which it was. Goten had realised while in elementary school that he had his brothers affinity for retaining facts. He also inherited his fathers impatience. Suddenly Goten's face is focused and determined, as he senses two extrordinary powers racing to the earth.

Goten reaches in his pocket and removes his cell phone, then races to his teachers desk. With out even thinking about it he starts explaining his need to leave. "Uhh, Mrs. Kusanagi, my mother just sent me a Text Message, saying my father was in the hospital. I have finnished my test and this is my last test of the day, May I leave early?"

"Well mister SAon, I guess if it is a family emergency than it would be alright. Give your parents my regards." Mrs Kusanagi smiles at Goten with her usual happy smile, as she turns to look at the rest of the class as the continue with there tests. Goten thanks his teacher and races out of the room. He runns down the hallway and pulls out his cell phone right as he runs out of the main doors of the school.

Goten flies at top speed straight to where he senses other powers heading, As he flies toward the edge of the city he finnished dialing the phone. As the phone rings, Goten can't help but smile widely. When the other end connects he hears his older brothers voice respond before he has a chance to ask his question. "Yah, bro. I feel it as well. It's a good thing it was a friday, otherwise I would have been caught up in a class." Replies Gohan. "I'm on the way there right now, as well as Vegeta, Trunks and Bra."

"Let me guess, you couldn't get a hold of dad?" Asks Goten sarcasticaly.

"Of course not. I figured that he was already on the way there any way. By the way, Pan is doing a lot better since the other day, What did you give her?"

"Placebo. I thought it would just make her feel better, plus I told her about the Tournoment so that made her feel better. I'll see ya there."

As goten hangs up his phone he turns back to the other energies in order to meet up with them, after a few seconds he transforms into a super saiya jin in order to cover more ground faster. Out in the middle of the desert two figures stand waiting for a fight. One is the Saiya-Jin warrior Goku, and the other towering figure is the Namek-jin warrior, and former guardian, Piccolo. The two warriors have very serous looks on their facxes and are waiting for the strangers as well as there frends.

As they both stand there waiting, there friends begin to arive slowly untill finally Goten arives to fill out the line up. The warriors all talk while waiting for the visoters to arrive untill Gohan recignises the two energy signatures . "Guys, your not gonna believe this. But the two people comming here, one is a Saiya-jin, and the other is like Freeza!"

"I know son, and I'm guessing that Vegeta and Piccolo do too." Replies Goku nonchalauntly.

"But Goku, thats not possable. Outside of this group, only Pan has any Saiya-Jin blood. All the others are dead." Replies Trunks confused.

"We'll figure that out later but for now, we have to ready our selves for a fight. No matter who they are, we must prepare for the worst." exclaims Piccolo as he stares up at the sky.

As the group hears this they all quyiet down and begin prepairing for the up comming fight. All of them concentrate on there own battle ideas and thinking of there techniques and such. After afew minnutes the ship finnaly enters there view. As it falls to the planet it goes into an automated landing sequence and comes to rest several feet away from the group. The earth warriors stand and wait for the ocupents to attack them, but nothing happens.

They wait and wait untill Goten pick's up a rock and throws it at the ship, denting a small section of the mettal. Yet nothing happens.Silently they agree to approch the ship and the stop right infront of an entry pannel. Vegetta activates the door using one of Frieza's old acess codes. As the door opens four alien bodies fall from the opening, all are dead.

The first of the bodies looks like Jeise, except with shorter hair, sky blue skin asnd a diffirent type of armor and suit. His face is frozen in shock, and there is a hole through his chest roughly the size of goku's fist. The second corpse who looks some what like a turtle, has less of an agonized look on his face. An energy blast had exploded in his chest frieing his insides. The third body is that of a woman who had been impailed upon the first bodies arm. The last bodie, one which apeared to be a frog-man, had all of his limbs ripped of and his head was shoved down in to his own stomach.

"Ohh, my Kami! Who would do this to these poor people. Exclaimes Bra in horror. "Ido not know who has done this, but there are two things I can be sure of." Replies Vegeta. "They were traind as I was, and these creatures are not inocent they are warriors just as any of Friesa's were."

Suddenly they all hear a shriek of pure terror echo throught the ship. The entire group leaps through the door and look down the hallway's. Goku and Vegeta lead the others through the interconnecting hallways, as they walk they see energy burns on the floor celeing, walls, doors and the remains of the former eliet warriors. They even see the chared outline of a warrior on the door of the control room.

Goku opens the door and the group steps inside. The lights in the room are mostly destroyed but there is enough eluminatio for them. The control consouls are dammaged and for the most part unusable. Some counsoles are still functioning and Vegeta walks over top the closet one. He starts tapping the keyes bringing up a listing of internal activities. He activates the security cameras recordings showing what looks like a figure Instant transmitioning in to the ship, then taking off at top speeds down the halls, and blasting down all of the other halls, untill it destroys all of the cameras.

"That's all there is to know from the computer." Replies Veggeta, as he taps some additional keys. "I'm pulling up all heat signatures in side of the ship." On all of the screens they see a blue print of the ship, and three rooms marked red. The computer then focuses in on the first red room which shows all of theme as red outlined figures. The screens then show the other two rooms with one figure in each.

"This first room is the medical room with all of the rejouvination takns. Who ever they are they are in one of the tanks. This room is further away than the othere. The other room is is only down the hallway. It looks like an armory. Who ever is here they must be hiding." Explains Vegeta.

"Well, who ever is hiding they should be willing to tell us what we want to know." Says Piccolo. "Or else well just take them to the other guy." He smirks.

The group nodds, and they begin walking out of the door with Piccolo leading. Goku is bringing upo the rear as he contemplates the energy he senses from the medical room. "I know that energy. I just don't know how." Goku thinks as he walks. The entire group stops infront of the armory door. Piccolo opens the door and inside a body is lying on the floor. The bodie tries crawling away but is stoped by the Namek-jin. The man looks like Freza in his finnal form, except he has been thgrough a devistation battle.

The man's body is in serious condition. His left leg has been shattered, and is bleeding profusely. His right hand has been completly shattered and will never be usable again. His left eye, and most of his teeth are now missing. His body is littered with cuts, gashes, bruises, burns and blood splatters, entierly his own. His tail has even been dislocated. None of the onlookers think he has long to live.

"Please, for the love of Kame, protectect me from that psychotic monkey! He slaughtered my entire crew, as well as my personal guards!" Yells the man.

"Who are you, and why did you come here?" Asks Goten.

"I came here to destroy the Saiya-Jin who slaughtered my brother. He is a foolish warrior who goes by the name Goku. He is responsable for making fools of both my family and my people. There is no excuse for that, so I was to kill him." He says staring at the ground. He turns to look at the warriors, when he sees goku. His face takes on a look of pure terror, and he tries to pull him self back into the room as he screams out. No! Nooooooooooooo!"

"Now, now, Koola." Responds a voice from the darkened hallway to there right. "Is that any way to treat the 'basterd' who killed your precause little brother."

Suddenly the man fires a small blue energy blast, which rockets down the hallway and crashes into Koola's body. exploding inside of his chest killing the alien warlord. "That was almost to quick for him." Replies the man in the shadows.

"Who are you and why did you do that? He was defeated there was no need to kill him." Says Goku defensivly.

"Revenge." He responds coldly. "For my team, my planet my race, and for not being the one to kill his brother." He responds warming in his response. "Also, I kiled him ion order to protect my son, grandson, and my great grandaughters." His last remark is filled with great pride.

"Show your face coward!" Exclaims Vegeta, angrily. He even pulls his fist back opening it up and charging an snergy blast.

"Ahh my dear prince," He says sarcasticly. "I hardly saw you iin any of my Visions. I was sure you had died trying to kill that Buu creature."

"Listen buddy You should tell us who you are right now. Or else I;ll have to stop you my self for insulting my father." Responds Bra jumping to a fighting stance.

"I would rather not introduce my self. "But I will reveal my self." He says as he steps out of the shadows and in to the light. Every ones faces turn to shock and surprise.

The man is wearing blue and green Saiya-Jin armor, with straps over his shoulders and two side leg guards. He has a pair of black Saiya-Jin boots with green toes and red cloth shin covers. He also wears a pair of blue Saiya-Jin pants, as well as a pair of gloves which match his boots. The strangest thing is his face. He has a scar on his face and a blood red bandana.

But the wierd thing is, he has Goku's face and hair almost exactly. This startles all of the warriors standing before him and the first to respond is Vegeta.

"Bardock, but thats impossable. You were destroyed with the rest of Planet Vegeta." Exclaime the stout prince.

"It is true." Replies Bardock laughing. "And to anwser your questions, I am Goku's father."

End Chapter 1

Next Chapter: _Bonding_

What did you think? Send coments, sugestions, questions, or critisisms to me at . I hope you enjoyed my work, and if enough people enjoyed it I may in fact post further chapters of it. See ya!


End file.
